The Kunoichi Who Slid Through Time
by Merchant Of Blue Death
Summary: Betrayed by someone close, Naruto dies as his village burns. Sasuke, as Konoha's Sasaukage, Naruto's right hand, sends his ex wife back in time to correct their mistake and give Naruto the future he deserved. Memories of Sasuke and Sakura and Kurama's Yin half travel with the older Haruno. Time Travel/AU. Adult Sakura as Naruto's guardian. Loyal Sasuke and loving Sakura.
1. Chapter 1 Questions, yes?

The Kunoichi That Slid Through Time

Chapter One

Questions, yes?

Sasuke was shocked, even after all he had been through this had to be the worst. At the moment Konohagakure was burning as the invasion continued. 'It wasn't supposed to be like this', he thought, 'We were supposed to have a lasting peace. After all that the dope has worked for, his damn kid had to betray us to men that refused to accept a peaceful world.'

His heart wrenched as he spotted Sakura holding the man she actually loved and had hurt by pushing him away and onto that thrice-damned Hyuga. Clenching his fists he ran up to the scene in front of him.

"Sakura, we don't have much time. You know what to do right?"

"I do but...Naruto, I can't leave him like this. Sasuke, I just can't," the woman with pink hair cried still holding the limp form of the Seventh and possibly last Hokage.

"Don't worry, I...I'll take care of him. They won't have him, I promise. Now hurry we're running out of time!" he yelled as he began to activate his Sharingan eyes manifesting a wormhole behind the woman.

"What about him?" Sakura asked, "Did you take care of that little fuck? Sasuke, he better be dead for what he did to his father and mother. Where the hell is he and where is Himawari?!"

"Don't worry, Boruto is dead, Sarada took him down after he tried to take her eyes. He's nothing but ash by now. Hima-chan is MIA and presumed dead, she was last seen with Hanabi and Konohamaru near the academy helping Iruka, Udon and Moegi."

"What about Lady Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei?"

"Dead, those last explosions were them using suicide moves, I watched sensei take out about fifty of those bastards when his chakra ran low. Lady Fifth lost it when Shizune was killed. That pig was carrying an explosive bundle towards the main force, it should be getting there..." KRACKBOOOOOM! " about now. Sorry, Sakura, that's the last of our leaders, the rest of the Konoha 11 were killed in their sleep by that traitorous bastard, I should've seen that he had an accident while training while I was teaching him."

"I know, I knew something was wrong with him when Sarada said he mentioned that he hated his dad the first time because Naruto sent a Kage Bunshin to some party. Ungrateful little bastard was always whining about how hard his life was because Naruto took his job seriously and was never home. At least he had parents, his father had no one until us."

I know, but that's water under the bridge. We all had a feeling that things were going too well, that's why he made this jutsu, so one of us has a chance to escape. He...loved you, so did I at one time, that's why you're the one that goes back. Can you do this Sakura? You have your mission orders now go, hurry woman! Kurama isn't going to last much longer and we need him to power the jutsu!"

As he mentioned the fox it appeared next to Naruto's body and placed his muzzle on its former host's lap as Sakura still refused to let him go, the once great beast was now the size of a border collie and if not for the expression and whines of pain would be considered cute. Sakura reached out and stroked its head trying to comfort it and to Sasuke's surprise no harm was being done to her unlike the last time had seen her in contact to that kind of chakra but said nothing as she opened her mouth as she stood up as the fox continued its vigil,

"I need to know Sasuke-kun, isn't there any way for us to go back together?" the man shook his head as another explosion rocked the village, it seemed that the academy was now gone and the Hokage tower was billowing oily black smoke, "Are...are really you okay with this?"

"Yes! I should never have taken you from him. He deserved better, he...Sakura, he deserves you. Remember, Kurama will be with you until you can make the transfer. Our daughter just used her flames and that was confirmation that we lost Iruka and the others. Sarada's been acting Hokage the minute Naruto was killed and she has given you probably her first and only orders as acting Hokage and you have my own as Sasaukage. Take this with you, it's a letter from Konohamaru to his grandfather, it should help you validate your story and make it easier for the old man to help you...and him" with that Sasuke handed his former wife a sealed scroll before speaking again, "Hime, even if I could go with you I couldn't, we didn't tell you everything concerning this jutsu, the caster forfeits his life for it to work. Go now, make him happy!"

With that Sakura found herself pushed into the wormhole. As she watched the opening collapse she heard her husband yell out "Amaterasu!" as the black fire engulfed the body of Uzumaki Naruto, the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.

After that, he activated the sealing array that he stood on. She watched in amazement as Kurama's red chakra slammed into him, powering the jutsu before the remainder that held the fox's conscious leaped into the seal hidden in the palm of her hand. Just as the portal closed she gasped as she saw her ex-husband topple onto the burning body of his best friend dead from the suicide technique required to power the jutsu. After that, the window closed and everything went from grey to black.

Before she passed out she heard a voice from long ago, **"Don't worry little vixen, he's alive and healthy where we're going."**

"Kurama?"

" **Yes, remember, when we get back you need to find him and place your palm onto his seal. When you do that I'll be able to merge with my other half and that will help him control not only his chakra but his emotions and help him concentrate. I need you to help him learn what was denied him by those poor excuses for teachers. He needs to learn the Kage Bunshin as well, teach that to him first. Now my little kit, sleep."**

With that Sakura fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. When she awoke she found herself where she had been, on top of Minato's head. Looking around she saw that there were only four faces on the mount and looking over the village she confirmed that it was the one she grew up in. As she stirred she checked to see if her equipment had made it back with her, it was all there including her mask in its pouch. She then felt pain coursing through her body. Acting on instinct alone she flared her chakra in a coded pattern known only to ANBU. With that action, she passed out only to wake looking into the mask of a cat-faced ANBU. Gathering her strength she reached slowly into her vest and pulled out a mission scroll,

"Ne..need help, Konoha has fallen, my Hokage has fallen. Please, give this to Lord Third, the Fox...the Fox is in danger from within, I need...need...need to protect him. Need to protect Naru..." the effort to speak was too much and the woman passed out once more.

Waking a third time she felt warm blankets and a soft mattress under her. Looking around the room she smiled to herself, she was in the ANBU wing of Konoha's general hospital. As she inhaled deeply her nose twitched at the smell of smoke, smoke she hadn't smelled since she was a twelve-year-old Kunoichi. As she turned to see the owner of the pipe emitting the sweetly smelling acrid smoke she smiled.

"Lord Third," she nearly sighed in relief, "I was sent here on a mission of extreme importance, one issued by my Hokage and Sasaukage."

"Your Hokage young lady? I find that I'm at a disadvantage and don't understand," Sarutobi Hiruzen replied. Just then Neko, the ANBu with the cat mask leaned in and handed the Hokage a small scroll. Opening it and reading the contents the old man took Sakura's hand and looked over the scroll once more, this time noticing the encoded script in the header and foot of the message.

"I understand Lord Third, there is a scroll with a blood seal that I'm to deliver directly to you, it's in the inside pocket of my vest. There's a blood seal on it coded to the Sarutobi family only, that may help you understand things. A second supplementary mission scroll should be with it, you should find your answers in those." Sakura answered as she grasped his hand tightly into hers. To the casual viewer, it looked to be a young woman seeking comfort from her elder. In reality, she was tapping an ANBU code onto his hand, _"Danger, ROOT has infiltrated your most trusted. Danzo seeks the villages most powerful weapon for himself. Mission instructions in a scroll will tell all who are compromised. They need to be eliminated before we can move on with my reason for being here."_

Hiruzen nodded and tapped a confirmation code to Sakura in return before taking possession of the scrolls. Opening the one with the blood seal he nearly dropped in in shock. The contents bringing tears to his eyes,

 _Hey Gramps,_

 _I never thought that I would write another letter to you in my life after what had happened all those years ago but here I am doing just that. Let me explain, if you're reading this then big sister Sakura was ordered to make the jump and all is lost. Naruto came up with a jutsu that can send one person back to your time in order to ensure things go differently for us in the future. As I said, Naruto came up with this jutsu but it needs to have an Uchiha open the portal and Kurama, the Kyuubi, power the thing. Naruto thinks that Sakura only has his orders to make the changes from the shadows, what he doesn't know is this, she has other orders that take a higher priority than what he issued as the Seventh Hokage. The first set of orders are from Naruto's Supporting Shadow, Uchiha Sasuke. The final set of orders are from me, the Eighth Hokage in Waiting, Sarutobi Konohamaru. Naruto Oyabun made it official when I turned twenty-five and had trained my own genin team. So, I suppose that I should tell you what she's been ordered to do,_

 _1-Return to the past and work from the shadows and eliminate any threats to our home and future. That includes the termination of Orochimaru, Danzo, and any other threat. That's from the Boss, Naruto._

 _2-Ensure the safety, education, and health, both mental and physical, or Uzumaki Naruto. Should it be necessary she is to remove him from the village and train him in a secret location known only to her and those of us in this timeline. Naruto is not to be trained by Hatake Kakashi as we suspect that he has harbored ill feelings towards the Boss due to the loss of his sensei. He is also to be trained in his father's techniques by Lord Jiraiya as soon as he is deemed ready. Sakura is also ordered to do all she can to be allowed to adopt the Boss as soon as possible. No offense Gramps but a lot was hidden from you concerning Naruto's treatment in the village, including Naruto himself. This set of orders comes from Uchiha Sasuke, the Bosses Shadow._

 _3-My mission to Sakura is this, she is to protect Naruto's heart at all costs. We found a contract hidden in the archives that confirms that the betrothal of Naruto and Sakura but it was suppressed when she became obsessed with Uchiha Sasuke and began to abuse the Boss while in the academy. Her parents decided that to enforce the agreement would cause Naruto undue heartbreak as Sakura was rejecting him nearly every day. Now, however, there is a chance to change things for the better. Please find that scroll, it will help Naruto know that he is loved more than he is now._

 _Gramps, I don't know what else to say to you but this, I miss you and I took your death very hard. Naruto and later Sakura helped me get through your loss and I'm thankful that they did. I hope in some way we can keep you alive a little longer than last time. I never was able to tell you this when I was an annoying brat that was always trying to take the hat but I can tell you now, I love you and I'm grateful for all you did for me. Please let Sakura complete her missions and help her all you can. She loves Naruto, that much we all could see and will give him the best care that she can give._

 _I hope that someday I and Naruto can give you the retirement you so richly deserve. I'm proud to be the village's Honorable Grandson, Sarutobi Konohamaru_

 _Eighth Hokage of Konoha._

Hiruzen frowned at the scroll, finding out that you're dead like that has that effect on a person. Picking up the other scroll he read the mission given to her by her Hokage. He smiled at seeing Naruto's name on the document as the boy had finally achieved one of his dreams. Going over the bullet points he found that most of them were doable, the question was, however, what to do with the girl. Looking around he took stock of those around him before looking at the young woman in the bed.

"Did Kono's letter answer some of your questions as to what I'm doing here?" she asked.

Sarutobi nodded before speaking, "ANBU! Leave us, this girl is of no danger but a returning operative, one Minato had sent out. Neko, stay for a moment."

The cat masked agent knelt in front of her leader, "Your orders my lord?"

"It seems that the darkness has overtaken some of our own. Ensure that those on this list have an honorable death in service of the village."

"As you wish my lord," was all that was spoken in return before the agent vanished.

Sakura waited to speak as Hiruzen turned his attention towards her, "Now young lady, you have something to tell me, yes?"

"Yes my lord, much to tell you and so little time," Sakura answered as she launched into her story. She told of his death and Tsunade's time as his successor and her leading the village in the last war they fought. He learned of Kakashi becoming the sixth leader of the village before Naruto took the reins. He also learned of the loss of Jiraiya and Sasuke's betrayal and later redemption. He learned all including Naruto's betrayal and death at the hands of his son and the razing of Konohagakure by the traitor's conspirators. The last spots of joy he had were learning that not only his grandson but Sasuke's daughter had avenged their leader and Sarada was acting as Hokage for the time being. The old man donned a soft smile as an Uchiha had finally become Hokage no matter the circumstances Naruto had placed his trust in that clan for at least a short while.

Sighing he looked at Sakura and spoke again, "So, it seems that you were given a very complicated mission. Do you need help with any of it?"

"Yes, any help would be welcome. Outside of what Naruto ordered I first need to pass the other half of Kurama's chakra as well as his 'being', his essence, for lack of a better word to Naruto. I can do that by placing this seal," at that she held up her palm, "onto the one on his belly. Next, I need to give this timeline's Sasuke his older counterparts memories. That task is very important as it will prevent him from betraying the village and his friends, it will also bring him out of his brooding and solitary lifestyle, it will also pass on the orders issued solely to him. Once Sasuke came home and realized the extent of the damage he had done to Naruto he took it on himself to advise and protect our blond idiot with his life.

He failed in this however and this is his attempt to make things right. As you can see the mission to return his memories to his younger self were issued by the Sasaukage, the Supporting Shadow. That was Sasuke-kun, he set up a spy network that surpassed Jiraiya-sama's and set up an internal security group that filled the vacuum that ROOT's destruction left. Don't worry, Naruto was always kept in the loop and had full overview and authority over it."

"I see, is that all Sakura? And the other missions you were given?"

"Yes, I'm to give my own younger self my memories and teach Naruto all that he was not taught in the academy. As you now know, the teachers refuse to teach him anything, not even the basics. Only Umino Iruka will try to reach out to him next year but by then it'll be too late. Naruto will stop listening and trusting the academy teachers. I intend to remedy that error."

"That's very admirable but I have one last question, what will happen to you? After you pass your memories on what will happen?"

"I don't know. It's possible that I will fade away like a specter or I may drop dead. Sasuke and Kurama stated that I may continue living for a long time. If that's the case I have a request."

"What's that?"

Before she answered Sakura closed her eyes in concentration before her hair darkened into a deep red. Hiruzen's eyes popped out as he realized that this was no ordinary henge, "H...how? I mean...it's..."

"I know huh?" Sakura replied with a smirk, "Believe it or not Naruto came up with this. He was never taught how to make a henge, the teachers tossed him out of the classroom on that day. Did you know that when we all started the academy that he was a very serious student? He was so much like his father according to my parents who were friends with Minato. He was so quiet and withdrawn and when I first met him he was so, so fierce. Bullies were making fun of me and he took them all down and declared that he was going to be my husband and always protect me.

"I was so thrilled that a boy liked me that I told my new friend Ino. That was a mistake, she told me that nobody liked Naruto and that anyone that was his friend was not allowed to be friends with the other kids, but she says we never had that talk. So...the next time I saw him I told him to go away, that I hated him. It...I broke his heart but he never left my side, even when I started chasing Sasuke-kun he never left me. Anyway, Naruto came up with his own version of the henge, all you have to do is force your chakra into your body or the parts you want to change as you envision the changes and it makes the change at the cellular level. It can't be detected. Naruto came up with a version called the Sexy No Jutsu and stops being Naruto and becomes Naruko, a female version of himself. A...complete...version, well once he found out what makes a girl a girl, that is" with that Sakura blushed, "Only then was the transformation was totally complete."

"That's amazing, and Naruto came up with this?" Sakura nodded her head, "and he taught you this technique?"

"Yes, as well as your grandson Konohamaru and his friends Moegi and Udon but that's years away. I know what you're thinking and yes, we did have our fun together to relieve stress but as you now know we never had our happy ending. I intend to change that as well. As for my request, should I live on I wish to be known as Uzumaki Kitaru."

"Whirlpool's Future is it? Well, it's fitting I guess seeing from where you've come from but why take his name?"

"He was in the process of divorcing his wife, Hyuga Hinata. I and Sasuke had already split up and with Sasuke and Hinata's blessing, we began to date. Had that little bastard that his wife gave him not betrayed us and his father we would have been married as soon as the paperwork was done. Once everything was explained to the village at large that both he and Hinata were not happy and in a marriage solely for the kids, they were understanding. Especially for Naruto as they all remembered how he had grown up and how loudly he had always proclaimed his love for me. However, that brat of his already hated his father for selfish reasons and this was the last straw. You know the rest. Naruto was my husband in all but ceremony so I intend to take his name as my own and ensure my younger self does the same.

That's the mission Konohamaru gave me, I need to get my younger self to accept and love Naruto before we graduate. On that day the contract comes into force, Naruto and I will be considered married from that point on. The contract was hidden away at my parent's request because I was so into Sasuke had I been told about it I'm sure I would've done all I could to hurt Naruto, possibly even cheating on him. Look, I was a stupid girl back then but...I learned the hard way about losing something special. When I finally confessed my love to him he had reached the point that he was sure I was just using him to get Sasuke back into my life. He rejected me, told me that he hated those the lied to themselves. After that, he stopped trusting me, stopped being in love with me. That's what hurt the most, not having him love me. He ended up with Hinata and me with Sasuke. By then Sasuke was all I had left and Hinata, well, she never loved him. She just was in love with the idea of loving him, their marriage was a disaster and...the less I say about her the better. It took Naruto and me nearly fifteen years to make up for our mistake and just as we were to start our life together, his son betrayed and killed him. This time, however, this time, I'm going to make sure that he's loved, by myself as his adopted mother and by my younger self as his lover. I plan on stacking the deck in his favor."

"You're that determined are you? We then, as of now the village welcomes you back from your last mission Kitaru and you will be assigned to Naruto's protection detail. In fact, you'll be introduced to him in the next few days as a lost retainer of his mothers, is that acceptable to you?"

"Yes my lord, it is!" Sakura, now renamed Kitaru squealed as she hugged the old man.

"It's fine lady Uzumaki, it's fine. Now rest, I believe that you have a meeting with two old friends?"

"I do, I plan on getting to it in the morning, thank you, for him."

Two days later Sakura had been introduced as Uzumaki Kitaru, a retainer of Uzumaki Kushina's that had been sent on a long term mission by Minato to gather intelligence on the civil war taking place in Mist. Since Sakura was a confidante of Tsunade's and adviser to Naruto as well as a friend to Mei Terumi she had intimate knowledge of what actually happened during that bloody time. Passing on what she knew of up to the current time she was then welcomed back into Konoha's forces.

The only thing she and Sasuke nor Kurama hadn't counted on was her old or in this case, future sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Of course, the man would be suspicious, she thought after the tense introduction to him, he was Minato's student and on Kushina's protection detail. Not to mention that he was thought of as part of their family and had been very excited that he would have a little brother in Naruto. All those dreams had been blown to bits by Kurama's attack though and the once proud man was a shadow of himself. That was why Kitaru had come to a decision.

Walking up to the taciturn man she stood by him at the memorial stone and after a moments prayer she reached out and touched her for all intents and purposes, in-laws names. Kakashi noticed the action and looked at her with a practiced eye. Nodding to her he turned back to the stone and retreated back into his thoughts. That was until this...impudent girl, a little older than he was broke the silence,

"I know what you're thinking Hatake-san, that I'm not worthy of the name Uzumaki nor am I a part of Lady Kushina's life. I assure you, I am and I am on a mission given to me by my Hokage to ensure the safety of Konoha's future Hokage. One they don't know they have...yet."

"And just who are you Kitaru-chan? Who is this future Hokage that you speak of?" the man asked.

"He's the one person that should never have been abandoned yet you have done just that," Kitaru answered with venom in her voice, " After all, isn't it you that's said 'Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandoned their comrades, friends, and family are lower than scum'? You know who he is Kakashi-sensei, you know exactly who he is."

Kakashi felt as if he'd been kicked in the gut, but what confused him was the girl calling him sensei. He's never taught anyone resembling her yet alone pass a single genin team.

"You seem to know more than a few state secrets and claim to know me as a teacher, but I don't know you and have never taught anyone like you in my life."

"Don't you? Let me refresh your memories," Sakura told him as she held his face in her hands as she activated a jutsu that Ino had in her life taught her long ago. The memories slammed into the man like one of Minato's rasengans. When it was over the man fell to his knees and sobbed. All of his failures, past, present, and future were revealed to him and his biggest was his neglect of his little brother and his first female student in front of him. As he tried to form the words to apologize Sakura waved him off,

"Save it Baka-sensei, I know how sorry you are and how much you'll come to hate yourself later on, but, that can change starting today. However, we will find a more suitable jonin sensei for Naruto when the time comes. As you've seen, you didn't do that stellar a job. I will, however, let you into his life, I think it will be therapeutic for both of you, don't you agree? Come on, we have work to do, the villagers are on one of their fox hunts. I have my Hokage to save," before she started off she turned back to face the man and in the sweetest voice he had ever heard she gave a warning, "One last thing, you breathe a word of this to anyone and the first thing I'll do is burn your books, then I'll kill you...slowly. You coming, Inu-san?"

As she took off she placed the pink fox ANBU mask on her face, Kitsune was now on the job. Placing his own dog mask on his face Inu joined the red-haired woman racing back to the village. Taking to the rooftops they followed the sounds of a large fight only it wasn't a fight but a mob, beating on a young boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes. Eyes that were filled with tears of pain and fear. Sakura swore as she caught sight of her younger self cowering in a corner of the alley where Naruto was being beaten.

Kitaru remembered this day, it was the day he had saved her from a beating by a group of boys that were trying to impress a very spoiled girl and her friends. When Naruto arrived to save her Ami ran to the nearest shop and called out that Naruto had gone crazy and was beating up her friends for no reason at all. That had kicked up a hornet's nest as the shopkeepers and their customers rushed after the boy like sharks in a feeding frenzy. Inu was sickened as he saw a jonin and several chunins and genins using kunai and ninjato on the child.

Before he could act Kitsune had jumped into the fray and cut down the offending ninja with her own sword as well as killing the few civilians wielding their own weapons on the boy. The crowd was stunned into inaction, this was a first for them and the surviving jonin. ANBU would usually wait until their anger was spent and then move in to disperse the crowd, sometimes the Hokage would show up and scold the offenders before letting them go about their business. This time, however, he was less than happy upon his arrival. He had been warned by the elder Sakura that the next time Naruto was assaulted the perpetrators would be terminated with extreme prejudice. Naruto, he had been reminded, was a very important person to the village, not only was he protecting it from the Kyuubi but as Minato and Kushina's son he was the leader of not only two clans, he was Uzugakure royalty as well. Should the fire lord become aware of his mistreatment he would see Konoha and it's inhabitants all burned.

Sighing he looked at the sole surviving jonin before opening his throat with a kunai, "I've given you all warning after warning that this boy was not to be harmed. I had hoped that at some point you would have listened to me and the others that watch over him. You've not and you've forced my hand in this. From this day forward any transgression upon this boy will be met with execution. You only have yourselves to blame. ANBU, take these...people to Ibiki and Anko, tell them I said to have fun."

Turning to the boy in Kitsune's arms he stroked his hair as he's done many times before, the boy just looked at him with swollen and tear stained eyes and spoke, "Jijii, why? Why do they hate me? All I did was try to protect Sakura-chan and they started beating me. Why can't anyone love me for once? Why?" after that, the boy broke down in sobs.

Young Sakura walked up and tentatively took his hand, "You have one person Naruto, you have me. What would I do if I didn't have you around huh?"

The boy tried to answer but the shock of his injuries had finally caught up with him and he passed out. While Inu stood by and watched in silence, he'd never seen such a vicious attack in defense of someone like that short of a war and it was made worse as he knew that the sweet little girl holding Naruto's hand was the one that would grow up to do such a thing. Kitsune looked at the girl before turning to Inu,

"Take her with us, she needs to be at least seen by a Yamanaka for mental trauma. Girl, your name, now!"

"S..Sakura, Haruno Sakura ANBU-san."

"Sakura is it? Fine, the boy seems to like you so it might be good if he has at least one friend to comfort him. Besides, I need to talk to you, to find out just what happened. Inu, we leave now."

In less than five minutes the small group was met in the admitting area by the Hokage. Kitsune ignored the yells and stares as she pushed her way into the hospital's ER. Placing her charge on the gurney she looked around and smiled, one of her old mentors was standing nearby looking at Naruto with great concern before rushing to his side to begin treating him.

Kitsune then asked if Yamada Yoshi was attending today, when she was informed that he was she ordered that he brought to the ER at once. Young Sakura recognized the name, it was the doctor employed by her clan and was a trusted friend of her parents. She had overheard them one evening talking about Naruto and he is commissioned to take care of the boy anytime he was sick or injured. Her parents and her entire clan tried their best to support Naruto from the shadows the best they could. When her mother found out that shops, including those run by the clan, were overcharging the boy for food and basic needs things happened. The first thing was that clan members that were found to be guilty of this found themselves first talking to the Hokage and then to Ibiki and Anko. The next was she ordered a Haruno clan circle in orange be placed by the front and back entrances to show Naruto, who is fond of orange, these places were welcoming of him and they were safe havens. It had taken time to gain the child's trust but in those few stores he was treated just like everybody else and that was what he wanted the most, to feel normal.

That this Kitsune knew about him meant something. She wasn't like the other ANBU she'd seen around Naruto as she seemed to genuinely care for him. Somehow she felt jealous at the woman's actions and attention she paid the boy but at the same time happy that at least one more person accepted him. She continued to stay by Naruto's side standing at the end of the table he had been placed on and ran her fingers through his hair. She watched the masked woman go-between ordering the medical personnel around and fussing over the boy. Sakura just watched amazed with the older woman's commanding presence and skill in dealing with people, something she was unable to do because of her shyness, only Naruto and her new friend Ino was able to bring her out of her shell.

Once Kitsune was finished with her charge she turned to the pink haired girl. Motioning for her to follow she entered a private office, in the future this would become her own but that was for later. Once the door had closed privacy seals flared into life as the ANBU agent removed her mask. Another round of seals the woman's hair changed from red to pink and her forehead seemed to slightly enlarge as a diamond tattoo appeared in the exact center. The older female smiled as her younger counterpart gasped,

"Questions, yes?"

 **A/N:**

 **So, questions, I guess the big one is, WTF is a Sasaukage?! Well, this is taken from Narutopedia, the first section of Sasuke's page near the end is this description...**

 **"** and being happily redeemed by Naruto, Sasuke decides to return to Konoha and dedicates his life to help protect the village and its inhabitants becoming referred to as the " **Supporting Kage** " (支う影, _Sasaukage_ , _Literally meaning:_ Supporting Shadow)."

 **So, I hope this explains things so I don't have to put up with guest reviews telling me how to write my story. As many know, I don't like Sasuke as he is written in both canon and in most fan stories but, I do like how much a person can use his academy personality to build on. Can I make him a prick with a mean streak? Sure, but so can anybody. The trick is to take that uncaring prick and make him a caring prick. Yeah, he still calls Naruto an idiot but in his mind, he's earned that right and nobody else better try it. Now, the second I read the above line from that website I was like 'Yeah! This is exactly how I want Sasuke to be and in this story that' how I want him to end up being. Any more and it'll spoil the story but I promise to do my best, believe it!**

 **Next is this, since this is basically redux of a story with the same name, by me, I tried to expand on a few things, first is the letter to Hiruzen by Konohamaru. Someone commented on the original that the Third was too trusting of Sakura and mentioned that a letter from his grandson would make things go smoother. I also made a few dialogue changes here and there but not many. The last thing was deciding to leave the mob scene in place. I know it's a worn out trope by now and he wasn't physically abused in canon but the scene was needed to show the danger Naruto was in by the villagers but to his body and his mind. The other option was to have Future Sakura and Kakashi intervene as Sakura tries to revive Naruto after a suicide attempt due to the pressure of being shunned, ignored or called names within earshot. I think that that kind of isolation would've eventually broken Naruto no matter how strong he was and it would've been devastating to younger Sakura if she had found him either bleeding out, hanging from the ceiling or unresponsive from an overdose. I think it would've had a domino effect on her and others that cared for the boy so the 'safest' route to take was the classic mob one. Am I happy using it? No, but there's not much else. Hopefully, I can add and improve the next chapter before I get the third one posted.**

 **Take Care**


	2. Chapter 2 Some Answers Can Be A Burden

_**The Kunoichi Who Slid Through Time**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **Some Answers Can Be A Burden**_

 **AN: To those that have read the first chapter prior to the sixteenth of June. I mistakenly posted an incompete draft copy that had a few scenes left out. Please reread the first chapter to get a complete picture of the story and why it was Sakura that was sent back. Please accept my sincere appologies for the inconvieniance.**

 _Kitsune then asked if Yamada Yoshi was attending today, when she was informed that he was she ordered that he brought to the ER at once. Young Sakura recognized the name, it was the doctor employed by her clan and was a trusted friend of her parents. She had overheard them one evening talking about Naruto and he being commissioned to take care of the boy anytime he was sick or injured. That this Kitsune knew about him meant something. She wasn't like the other ANBU she'd seen around Naruto as she seemed to genuinely care for him._

 _Once Kitsune was finished with her charge she turned to the pink haired girl. Motioning for her to follow she entered a private office, in the future this would become her own but that was for later. Once the door had closed privacy seals flared into life as the ANBU agent removed her mask. Another round of seals the woman's hair changed from red to pink and her forehead seemed to slightly enlarge as a diamond tattoo appeared in the exact center. The older female smiled as her younger counterpart gasped,_

" _Questions, yes?"_

Young Sakura looked at the person that looked like her older sister and nodded her head, "Wh...who are you?"

Kitaru smiled and wagged her finger at the girl, "Uh, uh, uh youngster. Questions, yes, for me. Questions maybe, for you, understand?"

Sakura closed her mouth and nodded. Her elder smiled and her eyes gleamed in mischief, "Now, the first thing I want to know is why."

"Why? Why what ANBU-san?"

"Why you seem to care about Naruto-kun but hide it when others are around? I've watched you for the past couple of days and you know what I saw? 'Oh Sasuke-kun, you're so smart and cool do you want to go on a date? Beat it Naruto, your making me look bad in front of Sasuke-kun. Scram Naruto or I'll hit you again where it hurts and it won't be your head' before you go and wait for him someplace private to let him hold your hand or share a kiss or two."

Hearing the mocking tone of the elder the girl shrunk into herself and curled into a ball with her legs drawn up to her chin. Sobs wracked her small body and she felt like throwing up. Kitaru watched for a few moments before dropping to the girls eye level,

"Hey," she said softly, "Sakura-chan, I'm not mad at you, trust me I'm not but I need to know your answer. Depending on what you tell me as head of Naruto-kun's bodyguard I can make sure you're isolated from him, by the Hokage's order if need be."

"Don't! Don't...do that, Naruto hates being alone and he's all I've got. It...it was his i...idea, see, he said that if I were to mean to him during school then I could still keep my friends, he said it was so I could be happy, so I could have friends. I told him that it didn't matter but...but, he told me I needed them, said that he knew how painful it was not to have any. Naruto told me that as long as he knew I was in the shadows for him that that was all he needed," the younger Sakura explained, her words tumbling out in a rush.

The elder smiled at her junior as she placed a gentle hand on a trembling shoulder, "That wasn't so hard, was it? Now, the hundred ryo question, how do you feel about Uchiha Sasuke, as you know, I watched your little fan girl act. I want, no I need to know if that was an act."

"Yes, it's an act, I do it to blend in. That too was Naruto's idea. You see, before the loss of his family Sasuke was a little more open, happier. He and Naruto-kun were friends, I think that they're each other's very first friends. Back then Sasuke-kun didn't care about what people told him about Naruto, he just liked being around him and his brother Itachi encouraged it. After...after, you know, Sasuke-kun changed and Naruto got worried.

He told me to be Sasuke-kun's friend, to try to be a real friend. That I would be the best one to be his friend because I was like him in a way," at the the girl looked down, "You see, I don't make friends that easily and like Sasuke-kun, I tend to withdraw from the group. I've been trying to help him but he ignores me like the others. Even Naruto told him that he could trust me but, I don't know, something more happened to Sasuke-kun than just Itachi killing their clan. Itachi _did_ something to him, he broke his mind, I just know it."

Kitaru sat in deep thought as she listened and watched the girl in front of her, 'Damn, I don't remember any of this, why? Did my coming here change anything? What in the name of kami is happening?'

" _Oh? You really don't remember do you?"_ came a voice from her past.

'You!' she hissed in her mind, 'I thought I got rid of you a long time ago, what are doing back?'

" _Oh, you didn't get rid of me dear, after all, I_ am _you. I just took a little vacation once I saw that you were coming into your own. Took you a little time before you realized how sexy our blond idiot was, roarf! Anyway the reason you don't remember is that unlike last time Naruto-kun wasn't rescued by ANBU but by someone else, think girl who in this village could control a person's mind?"_

With that the entire scene of Naruto's beating flashed in her mind, in her mind's eye she cowered into the corner as the boy was beaten, cut and slashed while blank masked figures watched on. Once the damage was done and the crowd spent a man with a cane with his face covered with a cloth like veil. As the man walked past the broken form of the boy he poked Naruto several times with his cane. A sniffle caught his attention as he sees a small girl with pink hair huddled in a dark corner.

Elder saw the man approach her and stop. He leaned in and began to speak, "Girl, look at me, good. You can listen, that's good, I can use you. I can use you to control that little beast over there, oh yes, I called him a beast and that's all he is. He's beast now, but you can help me turn him into a weapon, a weapon that can make our village stronger."

The gasp that nearly came out was suppressed by years of training and skills learned in time of war, Elder was still shocked when she saw Danzo lean in and the sharingan he stole flared to life, "From this day on you will help tame that beast, you will temper him into an obedient little pet. One that will blindly follow you, you will make him yours and yours alone and when the time comes you will bear his children and give them to me."

Anger flared as the memories came flooding back, hot tears ran down the elders face as she remembered, remembered how inner revolted in order to protect her beloved. Inner had locked away all the memories of her times with her blond idiot, 'Why? Why would you do that? To me...to him? Why did you do that to us?..."

" _Because we love him and because he loves us. We knew that for him to lose his children would break him, that's why I had you be so mean to him. You knew he wouldn't leave us and by not letting him get too close we could protect him, that's why, because we love him. Questions, no?"_

'No, no more you've answered the big one, why I didn't see how wonderful he was before and why we pushed him to that...little girl. You'll stick around won't you?

" _Of course, you'll take care of us?"_

'Yes, of course I will, all of us."

" _Good, tell her only what she needs to know, don't tell her about him and Hinata, you know that won't end well. Ja ne!"_

Sakura sat and watched as her elder wiped the tears away from her face and come out of her apparent trance. The women gave a sheepish smile as she regained her composure. Sakura noticed that the older woman was shaking a little as she reached into a hidden pocket and pulled a pack of cigarettes and lighter out. Lighting up she blew the smoke into an exhaust vent before turning to the girl.

Giving a small smile she held the smoldering stick up and laughed, "Bad habit, don't take it up, now, I believe you have questions for me, yes?"

"Yes, who are you for one."

"That's easy, a girl with a brain that can hide behind that forehead should figure it out," elder replied with a smirk.

Younger frowned before looking the other in the eyes, "You're me aren't you? Your me from another timeline."

"No wonder we were Kunoichi of the year, yes dear, I'm you and I'm here from a future I don't want you to see. Now pay attention I have some things to show you and I'm giving you the choice, do you really want to know? If I tell you it's going to change your life."

"Will what you show me help Naruto-kun? If it does then yes, I want to know."

"Yes, yes it will, I think that it'll help both of ourselves, so, are you ready?"

Sakura nodded and Elder place her hands on the girl's head. All of Elder's memories flooded into the girl at a slower rate than what she had done to Kakashi, at that time she wanted to cause him pain for his mistakes, now she wanted her younger self to understand all that was shown to her. Elder spared the girl many of the painful memories such as her injuries from Naruto when he went into Kurama's chakra form the first time in Orochimaru's lair or his rejection of her winter time confession.

She did however show the girl their introductions at the start of Team Seven and all of her mistreatment of the blond. The memory flood ended with Naruto's body being consumed in black flames to prevent it's capture and Sasuke's suicide jutsu. When it was all said and done the girl shook in anger before leaping from the chair and slapping her older self,

"HOW DARE YOU! HE LOVED YOU! HE LOVES US! WHY!"

"Because, we love, I loved him. I have one last thing to show you," Elder said as tears once again flowed from her eyes.

Younger Sakura next saw the suppressed memory of Danzo trying to use her to control Naruto, only Inner ensured that the man would fail as she rewrote his commands. As she tried to make sense of everything she saw the welt on her older self's face,

"I'm sorry, I didn't know and I didn't understand."

"It's...okay, I kind of deserved that anyway. You know about your inner self right? Well it's a Haruno bloodline. A defense against mental and physical trauma like a rape. Inner takes over and the 'you' that you are takes a nap more or less. Inner is stronger and can deal with what happened better than you so at the most, to you the event never happened."

"I see, so she's not an annoying psychosis after all. You mentioned rape, is that going to happen to us?"

"Not likely, it never happened to me because Naruto was almost always by my side and as I got older I was too strong for a male to try anything. Only Sasuke-kun was able to get past Naruto-kun or myself and that was only to kill me," Elder replied with a small smile, "He got better and we did get married but his heart just wasn't in it."

"Yeah, I saw. One time huh? Was it that bad?"

"No, but he was in love with someone else and the marriage was just a cover for that affair. Look, he wasn't that bad, a little clumsy though but not bad," Elder then had a smug look on her face, " _I_ was his first, he did his best, but...well, Naruto-kun, _He,_ was my first and he was so gentle."

Seeing the red flush to her younger self's face Elder grinned, "What? He spent a year with Ero-senin. And besides, it gets real boring out in the boonies when you're on a mission," then as if it wasn't as big as her grin could get, it got wider, "You know, in a year you get to wear that head band, that means you'll be considered adults. By then you can get married to our Naruto-kun and you can be each other's firsts."

In a very Hinata like way younger Sakura let out a small "Eep!" and passed out, a trickle of blood running from her nose. She awoke to the sharp smell of ammonia in her nostrils as Elder waved a smelling salt ampule under her nose. Frowning at her dream being interrupted the girl crossed her arms and pouted. Finally she spoke up,

"I've been wondering, if you've told me everything or at least all you dare, what happens to you?"

"Oh, that, well, I suppose that since I've not died from passing on what I know I suppose that I'll continue to live out my life here. There's nothing to go back to, my Naruto-kun is gone and besides, this was a one way trip. Think of me as a safeguard, in the morning Naruto-kun is going to be in my charge as his guardian. And I'm taking you and him on as my students so he can catch up to the others in class, he's not the idiot that he seems to be, you know that."

"I know, but since you're going to be around for a while what do we call you? I can't call you Sakura now can I, I mean as far as Naruto-kun is concerned I'm the only one."

"I know, but, don't worry," Elder said as her hair became blood read once more, "Allow me to introduce myself, Uzumaki Kitaru at your service, ANBU code name...Kitsune," with that the mask was back on her face as she took Sakura's hand. As they left the room Elder Sakura was dead and gone, Kitaru had taken her place. Somehow, she thought, it wasn't going to be as bad as she thought."

Meanwhile Inu and Neko were having a heated discussion in the lounge set aside for ANBU on duty in the Hospital,

"I don't like this Kakashi, just who does she think she is? Coming out of nowhere, wearing an ANBU uniform and equipment looking like she just come from a battle. Did you hear of enemy contact nearby because I sure as hell didn't. Did you know that she asked for a private talk with the old man and he held me back after he dismissed everyone else and that was to tell me that Ferret had been compromised to the point that we executed him later that day.

Look, the only reason no one raised a stink about it was that when we examined the corpse we found one of those 'Ne' tattoos on him. What the hell is going on? And the mask, that mask was retired after sensei was killed, you know that! You were there, you grew with with Kushina, I never heard or knew this Uzumaki Kitaru, did you?"

Kakashi looked at his friend and fellow ANBU agent and sighed, 'Sakura-chan what the hell did you put me in?' "Look, Yugau-chan, the woman checks out and I've talked to her. No, I didn't know her personally so to speak but she and I have some mutual acquaintances and I believe Kushina had mentioned her a time or two. She was a retainer in the royal court and Sensei kept her busy outside the village. The last I heard was she had been sent deep cover into Mist to watch over their civil war.

She came home after she had heard how her nephew was being treated. I know she's not related by blood but there are so few of his clan left I think it's appropriate, just as Minato and Kushina called me his big brother. Some big brother I turned out to be huh?" Anyway I know this about Kitaru-chan, she's loyal to the village, her teachers and her Hokage. She's really got nothing left, her clan is gone and she watched her lover die in her arms. Personally I think that she's perfect for him and I think that she approves of his little cherry blossom."

"Well...okay, she did what we were told never to do and that was slaughter those damn fools and forced the old man to finally get tough on them. Add to that she did demand that the doctor the Haruno clan contracted to see to his treatment be called in so I'll give her that much. But why Kushina's mask? I remember the Hokage ordering it retired and destroyed so how did she get it?"

"She didn't," he replied, "That was custom made for her, didn't you notice the markings? They're pink, not red, it's also not a standard mask, I noticed a very complicated seal matrix on it. I don't know what they all do but I do know a master of the Uzumaki school was the one that created it. Yugau-chan, I believe that this woman isn't just a retainer, I believe that she's related to her in some fashion. Look, just let her be, she's seen and done things no one ever should have been put through."

As Yugau began to ask how the man knew Kakashi just pointed to his covered eye. In reality Kakashi was just telling enough to take heat of off his future student and give the girl a chance to get back a sense of normalcy. Knowing what he now did about the girl Kakashi knew just how much she lost. It was a safe bet that had he known the first time around about Danzo's scheme to gain control of Naruto by setting up and allowing the attacks on the boy happen unfettered the old mummy would've a very unfortunate 'accident'.

Sighing once more he donned his mask and Inu led Neko back to the ER to check on Naruto. Halfway there they met Kitsune and Sakura, the younger girl looked like she's been crying. As his gaze lingered on the girl Kitsune answered the unasked question,

"It's been a very hard day, she's found out a few things about herself that...well her world has changed, hasn't it Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, everything's changed and I don't care what anyone thinks anymore, Naruto-kun loves me and I love him and no one is going to take that away from us. Kitsune-san, I know you just returned but may I ask you something?"

"Sure little one, what can I do for you?"

After today I've realized that I'm not as strong as I should be, if I was then nobody would bully me and Naruto-kun wouldn't be in danger rescuing me all the time. If we were to be ninja and on a team I would be his weakness. I don't want that, I want to stand by him not behind. I want...I want to be strong like you, I want to live up to my potential."

Kitsune smiled under her mask and her voice carried excitement at the challenge of teaching this girl, "You do do you? Fine, I was going to take Naruto-kun on as his tutor, as I've said, I've watched you for the last couple of days and you have potential, yeah, I can see a strong kunoichi in you. Stronger perhaps than my last teacher. Yes, you'll do, or...you'll die trying," the older woman said sweetly.

Sakura gulped as Kitsune took her hand and nearly skipped happily towards the ER humming a tune that was just beginning to become popular called R*O*C*K*S. Sakura and Kakashi both frowned as they realized that to Kitsune this was a childhood favorite. Kakashi the shrugged his shoulders and followed behind with Neko in tow. As they walked into the treatment room Kitsune cheerfully waved at the attending doctor before beginning her own medical scan of the blond preteen on the table.

Nodding to herself she looked up and faced the doctor, "Not a bad job doc, lets take him to the ANBU wing, room 101 should do, it's open is it not?"

"Y...yes, it's open. May I ask why that room?"

Kitsune tapped the boy's belly as she answered, "State and village secret, I'm sure you understand."

"I do, now, may I ask you another question? That was a more advanced technique then one trained in field medicine should know. Are you also one of the old med nins Lady Tsunade tried to train years ago?"

"My, this seems to be the day for questions isn't it? I wasn't in that program but during my mission I was hurt and was cared for by an aging healer. She trained me on the days she wasn't trying to drink herself to death. The rest I pick up here and there," Kitaru answered in a sing song manner. After which she began pushing Naruto out of the ER and towards room 101.

After they arrived Kitsune began to shoo the other ANBU out but Neko dug in and refused to budge. Kitsune just sighed and asked Kakashi to fetch the Hokage. After he left she turned to face the other woman as Sakura held Naruto's hand, " Just what the hell is your problem?"

"You're my problem," Neko answered in a tight voice, "Just who do you think you are showing up and ordering everyone around as if you're the Hokage himself?"

"I'm Uzumaki Kitaru, last loyal retainer to the royal Uzumaki line and guardian of Uzumaki Naruto, last prince of Uzugakure. I'm here to see that he is properly trained, protected and most importantly happy and loved, that's who I am!"

"What makes you so important? I was one of Kushina-sensei's students and grew up in her house just like Kakashi had, I never heard about you but here you are claiming to be someone no one has ever heard of. Naruto doesn't need another body guard, he has us and Kakashi and I have been taking care of him since he was a baby. We...don't...need you!"

"Yeah, because your detail has been doing such a great job and those oh so _wonderful and loving_ villagers have went out of their way to show their love and gratitude to the boy for keeping the beast at bay, haven't they? Oh, and let's not forget the very _professional_ teachers and their unbiased methods of ensuring the most important child in this village, not to mention the nation is well trained to survive his first C rank mission outside the walls! Oh yeah, all of you have done such a wonderful job."

As Neko lowered her head in shame Kitsune lowered her voice to a hiss through clenched teeth, "You knew Yugau, you, Kakashi, the elders and the clan heads. You all know who he really is and yet the abuse still goes on, well no longer, it ends today. I must compliment all of his detail in being so alert, ROOT was there today, just like every other attack I'd wager. They are after that boy, their master wants that child broken and compliant, he wants that child not as himself, no. He want's him as a weapon, a broken and mentally dull, compliant weapon for his own uses. Not the village's, not the Hokage's, not the Fire Lord's, but his own use. That's why I'm here you blind and stupid bitch! That's the reason I came back once I learned what this place has been doing to him!"

Before Neko could reply the door opened and Hiruzen walked in with a frown on his face, "Neko, leave. Go with Kakashi and calm down. You will not discuss anything that has been said since the attack on Naruto. I want to see everyone on his protection detail in the morning, I myself have questions and I will be getting answers. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

"Good, child," he said as his tone changed and he placed his hand on her head in a comforting manner, "it's been a taxing afternoon so spend some time with Hayate and relax. I'm not angry with you, I'm just mad at the whole situation concerning Naruto-kun. We seem to have forgotten just how important and fragile he is. For as long as I live I don't think I'll ever get his words out of my head."

"I...I understand sir. Kitsune-san, I was out of line, I'm very sorry for my words, you to Haruno-san, I forgot that you were here, I should've never lost my temper."

Sakura just held on to Naruto and nodded her head, Kitsune walked up and hugged the woman tightly, "I know and understand, you love him too. I'm not taking your and Kakashi's little brother away, I'm going to fix his faulty teaching and make him great, we both are, aren't we Sakura-chan?"

"Hai!" was all she said but it was the confidence in that one word that made all the difference.

As Neko left Hiruzen looked at Kitaru as she activated the chakra shielding array along with other security measures, "No need scaring the idiots anymore than their little minds can understand," in answer to the man's unasked question.

She looked over to see Sakura still holding onto Naruto's hand. Quickly she caught the Hokage's gaze before she walked up the girl. Sitting her down she gently put her hand on her arm, "Sakura, you now know why everyone hates him, it's a burden that he didn't ask for but he still has to bear it. Are you strong enough to accept and stay with him knowing now what you've been told and shown?"

"Yes, if you can love him then so can I, and I'll do it earlier than you so he can't ever be hurt like he had been in your time," she replied with steel in her voice and eyes.

"Good, now, I'm going to give him the rest of Kurama's power and it's going to be painful for a moment so I need you to hold his hand tightly and tell him that he's okay and that you're here for him. Tell him you love him if you wish, it will keep him calm and reinforce your bond."

"Okay, but who is this Kurama? I've never heard of him, is he like our inner self?"

"No, Kurama is the name of the fox and he's very particular about who knows it. I can share it with you since in the future you get this," at that the woman pulled her collar to one side and pushed chakra into the hidden seal.

Sakura blushed at the sight as Hiruzen turned his head. He'd seen a similar mark on Minato but the man never explained what it was. Now his curiosity was piqued, "What is that?"

"Mate mark, Kurama gives it to his host's partner if he feels they're worthy enough. It shows that the person is accepted as it's host's mate and the resulting children will be gifted with certain traits and powers, Naruto-kun's is advanced healing, heightened senses and increased stamina."

"Oh, how...how did you get it? And did Hinata have one in your time?" Sakura asked with a slight blush.

"First off, no, she didn't get one. Kurama found her...lacking in certain characteristics. While she was strong in her own right when it came to Naruto she was always afraid of hurting him, she wasn't mentally strong enough to make sure he knew what was important, add in that he had no true guidance as a parent and you saw what the result was. As for how to get it, you have to make love at least twice before the fox considers you worthy, in my case I had already proved my worth and got marked during our first time. I'm sure you'll have the same honor bestowed on you in this lifetime as well."

All Sakura could was blush at what she had been told. True, although eleven and a half, she and Naruto had already shared their first kiss and although younger than the boy by five months it was she that took the first step in cementing their relationship as more than friends. Her elder self it seemed had neglected that bit of information when she showed events that had yet come to pass. In fact she was quite freaked out when she saw the memory of Sasuke and Naruto's accidental kiss. That was something she vowed would not happen in this lifetime or any other.

Doing as she was told she stood next Naruto until Kitaru had her get on the bed and sit behind the boy as he was propped up. Sakura hugged him from behind as Kitaru raised his t-shirt and placed her hand on the seal his father had placed on his belly 12 years ago. The boy tensed up as pain seared through the seal and Sakura held him for dear life as he screamed out in agony. The more he cried out the tighter she held on as she shed her own tears. Sakura chanced a look at her elder and saw the woman shaking in a cold sweat as she fought her own pain that shot up her arm. At the same time she was amazed at the calmness the Hokage exhibited as she saw a red line of chakra leap from Kitaru's hand to Naruto's stomach.

Deep in the back of her mind her inner self was raging, _"Oh hell no! She had her chance! That better not be a fucking red string that I'm seeing!"_

'Hush you, it's not a red string, that's chakra. And what are you getting upset with? She's us remember?' the girl shot back in her mind as Naruto continued to thrash about.

" _I got my own memories from my older self and frankly if you do what she did I'll make my own shadow clone and kick your ass, CHA! Besides that, I know she's us, that's why I don't want her near our Naruto-kun! She might make him a man before we get a chance!"_

'No she won't, I thrust her and so should you. Now what's this about you being shown more stuff than I did?"

" _Look, I'm not showing those memories to you because they may not happen now, I know you want to know but trust me, it's not something you need to see. At least for now...wake up, it's done. You need to show him you love him right now, our boy is scared"_ with that Inner left to where ever she went and Sakura looked at the boy in her arms.

"No...more, please no more. Why are you hurting me? Why's Sakura-chan helping you, Sakura-chan, why?"

"It's because we love you Naruto-kun, it's because we love you. Naruto, I love you, never, ever forget that," Sakura whispered into his ear before kissing the side of his neck.

While he calmed down a little he was still glaring at the ANBU that was shaking and sweating since it was her that had messed with the strange tattoo on his belly. Noticing his glare the woman removed her mask and put her hair up in a loose pony tail and smiled at him before giving the old man a pointed look.

Hiruzen cleared his throat and looked at the boy, "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry that this had to be done to you but it was necessary to do so. As you know you have a very remarkable healing ability but it was only partially unlocked what Kitaru-chan has done was unlock the other half of it as well as a few other things. We enlisted Sakura-chan here since she was very concerned about you and from what I heard just now, very devoted.

Now, I want you to relax and stay here overnight. Now I know how much you hate it here but Kitsune-san, the ANBU that brought you here discovered that the seal on your stomach was left half done and..."

"Seal?" the young boy asked in a raspy whisper, "That's what the tattoo on my belly is, a seal? What does it do?"

"Well...it's a fail safe connected to your 'gifts', we don't know exactly how it works but Kitsune here has spent a few years studying very complex seals like yours and came across the technique she used on you. She learned that if it was not infused with that special chakra you would have a very hard time later on in life, for one, your nervous energy would become to hard to control making it hard t concentrate. That would make it very had to be good ninja, let alone a great one, you still want my job don't you?"

"You bet! But how come I never seen her before," Naruto asked as his eyes narrowed in suspicion and his nose twitched as he took in her scent, "She smells okay, like someone I know but kind of different too. Okay, if you say she's a good person then I'm okay with her looking out for me. What do you think Sakura-chan? Is she okay with you?"

"I...uh..I think that she's okay to be watching you, besides, I think she actually likes you," the girl replied with a small smirk as her elder counterpart tried to suppress her blush.

The Hokage smiled at that point, "Then it's settled, Kitsune will be running your protection detail. Now, both of you get some rest, I need to introduce one more person to you Naruto and Sakura, because of the attack we need to have a Yamanaka look you over for any mental trauma. I understand that you know Yamanaka Ino's family, I've asked her father Inoichi to look you over. Your parents have been informed of the situation and that you and Naruto-kun are staying here over night."

He then looked at the boy with a softer expression, "Naruto, the doctor will be in to give you a shot to help you sleep easier tonight. I know that you're not sleeping well because of your fear of the villagers. Don't worry about them tonight, they can't get to you in here and Inu will be just outside, okay?"

"Yeah, jijii, that's the only good thing those stupid villagers do for me when they hurt me. It means that I can let my guard down. Will I see you in the morning?"

"Yes you will Naruto, Sakura-chan? Have a good night and you both have sweet dreams," as he said that he left the two students and one ANBU in the room.

Kitsune looked at the pair and spoke up, "I'll be back I have a few things to do. I'll ask the doctor to hold off on the sleeping medication until after I return. I'm sure that you both need pj's and a change of clothes so I'll get them for the both of you, I'll also bring back some food so be good, especially you Naruto-kun, no pranks and no sneaking out. Sakura-chan, your mission is to keep him out of trouble, got that?"

"Yes ma'am" was the reply from both kids at the agent left the room. Mentally Kitaru was kicking herself, she had forgot that it was her suggestion that Sakura be checked out as a way to keep her and Naruto together for a bit to allow for some private bonding and for her to come to grips with all she was shown, looking up she saw Inoichi speaking with the Hokage giving her an idea. Walking up to the pair she greeted them and turned to Ino's father,

"Yamanaka-san," she greeted as she bowed, "I understand that you've been asked to look at miss Haruno-san?"

"Yes, I was just asking the Hokage for permission to bring my daughter to observe, she's beginning to learn our clan's methods and I thought that helping to treat a friend would help her understand things better."

"I see, then you need to know that the young lady had awakened her bloodline after today's events. I think seeing Naruto-kun get nearly murdered by that mob of fools as well as those worthless pieces of trash that called themselves shinobi triggered it."

The man was thoughtful for a moment before he replied, "I see, thank you for that bit of information. It would have been dangerous had I sent Ino into Sakura's mind as well as for me should I had had to rescue her. So...the mind walk can't be done at this stage, a newly awakened Haruno is a very dangerous person for a mind walker to deal with and friend or not, her inner personality would've seen Ino as a threat to be dealt with. Again, thank you for this, I'll see the both of you in the morning."

With that the man escorted the Hokage out of the building as Kitaru followed. She had one last mission to complete before she returned to her Naruto-kun and younger self. Taking to the evening's shadows and the rooftops she made her way to one of the most desolate places in the village. Only one person lived there now and at this time he was not the nicest of people to be around. Looking at the amount of twilight remaining she had an idea of where she could find the younger self of her ex-husband.

As she headed towards a small lake fed by Naka River as it wound it's way through the village she saw the horizon in front of her light up in sporadic flashes of light. She smiled at this as she now knew her task would be easier as Sasuke would be exhausted in his attempt to train by himself. She frowned at the memory of the taciturn young man that always demanded to be trained in the strongest techniques but refused help when he was offered to learn the basic steps that those stronger techniques were built upon. Unlike Naruto he didn't learn until his later teens that there were no shortcuts to power let alone anything else worthwhile.

Arriving at the small dock she knew he would be at the lifted his tired body and began to carry him home. As she entered a house that at one point she would've shared with the boy in her arms and while raising his and the member from his second team's child she felt him stir,

"Stop, let me down," he said in a flat and emotionless voice, the one he used around strangers. She, Naruto and Kakashi had learned over the years that his voice carried many emotions but to the untrained ears it all sounded the same. Kitaru refused and continued into the house despite his protests.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, no can do. You passed out from chakra exhaustion once again. You're lucky that I was passing by on patrol or you'd be waking up cold and hungry."

"I was just a little tired, I'm fine, replied the still slightly groggy boy, "I always wake and return home just fine, thank you."

"Oh? This is a regular thing then? I'll need to report this to the Hokage that the regular patrols aren't doing their jobs, sit!" she mused before pointing to the kitchen table. Surprisingly the boy did just that and watched as a plate of onigiri with tomatoes was placed before him. Looking at the woman that had just fed him he nodded thanks and began to eat. After eating his fill in silence he looked at her and spoke,

"Thank you..."

"Call me Kitsune Uchiha-san."

"Kitsune then, thank you Kitsune-san, the food was delicious. It was as if you know exactly how I prefer it. Now that you've fed me I believe your duty is at an end and I'm asking you to leave...at once."

Kitaru sighed as she looked at the boy she once was in love with, "Now Sasuke-kun, you don't mean that. Besides, I just returned to the village after being away for a very long time. I came across all sorts of information in my duties, I'm sure some of it would be an interest to you... Say, something about a certain fugitive from justice?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, "Itachi! You know something of that man?! Tell me everything...NOW!"

The woman in front of him gave a soft laugh, "Oh Sasuke-kun," she teased, "this obsession with your brother will come to no good if you continue on this path. In fact, it could cost you more that you could afford to lose," she finished looking at the arm that would be destroyed years in the future.

As the boy pouted she sighed again but still held the smirk on her lips, "Fine, if you really want to know about him come here so I can transfer the memories to you as she patted a spot on the couch next to herself.

He sat down and made himself comfortable and waited. Kitaru gave him a sad look as if remembering something and then gently placed her hands on the sides of her head and began the transfer. Sasuke's body jerked as they flooded into his mind. At first it was all he could do to hang on to his sanity as he saw all of his life flash in front of him, from the discovery of his slaughtered family and clan to the beginning of Team Seven to the Wave mission.

He saw it all, the Chunin exams, Orochimaru and the curse mark. His leaving the village and nearly killing his best friend. He began crying as his brothers words reached him and watched as he killed the man. Everything that his future self had done were in his memories now, everything including taking from Naruto the one person he loved with all his heart and making her his own and then to his disgust, siring a child with another and then having the gall to ask his wife to raise her as her own.

He finally smiled as he saw himself and his best friends design and then create the escape clause jutsu and then began to cry as he watched Sakura hold the body of her dead love as she wept. The last thought was of him giving her his final orders telling her to give his younger self these memories.

As the transfer stopped he gasped, "Sakura!" before launching himself into her arms, "It worked then, how...how long have you been back?"

"A couple of days, I made contact with my younger self and Naruto-kun and I've completed all the missions assigned. Oh, by the way, allow me to introduce myself, Uzumaki Kitaru, at your service."

"Pulling back he he blinked in surprise, "So you took his name?"

"He needs a family and if this how he gets one so be it, now, sit down, I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Danzo, I found out something important today, wait! Sasuke, do you remember what tomorrow is?"

"No, what is it?"

"That's the day I became your number one raging fan girl and I now know why."

"Yeah? Why did you become that after spending all that time with the idiot in secret?"

Kitaru smacked the boy on the head as she smirked, "When Naruto was attacked by the villagers in the old timeline I was with him at the time same as now, the difference was that instead of moping at the memorial stone this time around I made that poor excuse of a sensei do his job. The last time he wasn't around and ROOT waited until the villagers were done hurting Naruto and when the coast was clear Danzo used that stolen sharingan to put my younger self under his control. He ordered me to get closer to Naruto, so he could be controlled more easily and then after we wed I was to give Danzo any children was had so they could be obedient little drones for ROOT. My inner self refused to let that happen and twisted his orders around so that I would chase you and reject him.

"Since we know how dedicated and stubborn he is I figured that even if I was chasing you he'd stay near me. To at least protect me from harm, which by the way, thank you very much for the times you actually tried to kill me. You were not a very nice person in that timeline..."

"Sakura, Sakura! Danzo, we were talking about the mummy, remember?"

"Oh, yeah him. Anyway, this time around we beat ROOT to the mob and rescued Naruto and Sakura-chan," at the utterance of Sakura-chan Sasuke raised and eyebrow but remained silent, "Sasuke, they were really out to kill him this time and Ami was the start of it this time, I'm going to make sure she pays for this I swear it."

"Yeah, make Ami pay, what do you mean trying to 'trying to kill him'?"

"They...Sasuke, they had knives and broken bottles and clubs and they were all beating and kicking and cutting him but that's not the worst. A jonin and his students as well as a few chunin joined the fun, Kakashi was content to watch until they ran out of steam but when that jonin and the others began to use their weapons I jumped in."

"Sakura...what...did...you do? You have that look in your eye, the mama bear one, so what did you do?"

"Well...the village is short a few shinobi, the Hokage killed the jonin himself and then informed the crowed that from this day on anyone who assaults Naruto will be executed. Hopefully that will give him some relief from worry. The only places that accept of help him are the Ichiraku family and my clan. At least I managed to keep him and Sakura together, maybe they have a chance that he and I didn't have. Oh, sorry I...ummm"

"No, it's alright, now we know what happened to you and why you left him for me. I still feel guilty about taking you from him but... this is strange being in this time is confusing and now you tell me that you've changed your name. It's so...overwhelming."

"I know, at least you're not having to change your name, but, it's his name so I'm okay with it. Now before I go I need to tell you two more things, first, I was picked up by ANBU when I arrived so I had to tell the Hokage everything, it was that or I got taken to Ibiki and Anko. The second is that Kakashi knows as well. Personally I think it's a good thing, it'll push him to not make the mistakes he made with us."

"I see," Sasuke said before he hugged Sakura, now Kitaru, "Sakura, now that you're stuck here since Kurama and I were right, what are your plans for yourself? I know you and I can't but...aren't going to be alone?"

"No, I have you, Naruto and my younger self to look after. I'll be busy as it is and besides, it's not like I was never loved or sought after. I'm still sorry for things not wor..."

"Never say that, it was never your fault. So now what am I going to do with these memories from the future?"

"Before I went back you told me that you'd seek out Karin as soon as you can. I can help you with that, if you'd like. Right now I have lord Third's ear, and since Karin is an Uzumaki I can get a mission to bring her here to meet her cousin. If you wish that is."

"Yeah, I'd like that, at least she won't have to chase me for years like she did the last time. She's in Kusa at the moment, it's not until after the invasion that Orochimaru takes her in. I swear that if you can bring her and her mother back I won't make the same mistakes I did in our past."

"Okay, last thing, you need to lay low until the next class session. These memories will last a day or so before your subconscious assimilates them and then buries them deep in your mindscape. They'll be hidden even from a Yamanaka but they'll still be there guiding you on the path you should've taken and not towards that stupid revenge fantasy. By the time you're back in class you'll forget that we were even married okay? It's...it's for the best. "

"Why does everyone think that it was a fantasy?" Sigh, "Fine, as long as we protect him and you. Okay, I'll do what you ask, just one thing, what about my fan club?"

"Oh them? As soon as Karin comes here I'll make sure that I get you two together. I'm sure that once her mother and her find out about Naruto-kun they'll rush to this place. I'm going to miss you Sasuke-kun," placing a chaste kiss on the boy's forehead she turned and walked to the door, placing her hand on the knob to open it she looked over her shoulder, "Sasuke? One last thing, when I walk out this door the I'll no longer be Sakura Haruno nor Uchiha nor Uzumaki, from that point on I will become Uzumaki Kitaru, the last retainer of Uzumaki Kushina and Uzumaki Naruto's guardian understand?"

"I...do. Goodbye Sakura-chan."

With that the woman left the house and for the first time she was able to completely shed her past life. Sasuke-kun will always have a place in her heart as well as Naruto but she had to make her own way in this world. Sasuke's question had made her pause, she had decided that she would devote herself to keeping the younger selves of her and her team safe but that should she ever have a chance to be happy with someone she'd take it. She was only thirty-two and still in her prime so she was sure that at some point someone would find her desirable, little did she know that someone was close at hand, but it was still a ways away. For now she had another Uzumaki to find.

Stopping at the Rising Dragon weapons store she picked up new clothes for both Naruto and Sakura. She smiled at a young Tenten as she totaled up the purchases with a battered abacus before placing the clothing in a sealing scroll. When asked who the clothing was for Kitaru replied that it was for Naruto and Sakura. Tenten just grinned before she spoke up,

"Thank Kami, those two are going to get themselves killed if they continue to wear those bright clothes, especially Naruto-kun."

"You know Naruto?" Kitaru asked which made Tenten change her demeanor from cheerful to guarded, "You're new here aren't you? I mean as far as Naruto-kun's protection detail is concerned."

"Ho...why would you say that? I _am_ from the village, have been all my life, it's just that I've recently been assigned to Naruto's detail and I haven't spent that much time watching him, in fact the first time I saw him was today."

"So, you're the one that killed those ninja and civilians. My sensei said that it was unyouthful for you to do that but even he conceded that Naruto-kun has been mistreated for far too long."

"I see, so, exactly how do you know Naruto?"

"Well, it's a little complicated. We were in the orphanage until they kicked him out for something. When I got adopted I asked my parents to help me find him, they did but when we found him they were furious, the only place that he could find to live in was in the red light district and _that_ was with the Hokage's help. We decided to help him as did some others like the Haruno clan. If you ever see a shop with their clan symbol in orange then it's a safe place for Naruto-kun to enter, the mobs know that so they try to force him into alleys that are dead ends and have no haven for him to run to.

He also watches my team and a couple others train but he's too afraid to join us when Neji spots him and Gai-sensei calls him over he runs off. He thinks that he's in trouble but that's not the case, sensei wants to help him learn properly but the rest of the village has done a number on his mind, he doesn't trust too many people, me, my family the Haruno's and the Hokage are about it, well the Ichirakus that run the ramen stand as well, Ayame-san makes sure he has a full stomach before he goes home at night but that's about it. If you're going to be watching over him take it slow with him, he's wary of new people, especially shinobi since they're the worst of the bunch, they tell him that they're going to help him learn something or protect him and the next thing we know is that another attempt on his life has happened."

Sakura clenched her fists and ground her teeth, it was as bad as she remembered. Had she and Kakashi not intervened before Danzo arrived it would have been tenfold after the next morning. This time it would be different, that was her lifetime promise. She assured Tenten that Naruto-kun would be taken well care of from now on, paid for the goods and left. Making a quick stop at the ramen stand to pick up their meals she returned to find the pair in hospital pajamas snuggled up in the same bed.

Looking at Kakashi he just turned a page in his book, "She refused to leave his side, not even to sleep in her own bed. I see you brought ramen for them, place it in a stasis seal, it'll stay hot until they eat in the morning. What took you so long?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I had to finish my last mission, Sasuke. He won't and shouldn't be able to recall the memories his elder self sent but after the weekend he'll be starting to interact with the other students. Sasuke-kun's last wish was that this Sasuke would stay in the village and protect Naruto like he had done in our time. Sensei, I have a proposal, I plan to take these two under my wing. I feel it's my duty to them, do you think that you could offer to tutor Sasuke? It would make him feel as if someone in the village is taking him seriously.

I mean we could start integrating Team Seven before they graduate couldn't we? I intend to do all I can to help him, he deserves as much. I also need you to watch over him after the weekend and I mean defend him not arrive after the fact. In my lifetime we found an actual cousin to him, and an aunt. I'm going to Kusa to find them and bring them here. The cousin is also the girl that Sasuke was really in love with and the one who gave him his daughter, I just raised the girl, as my own of course. She was as much mine as Karin's so I need to bring her back, for both of my boy's sake."

Kakashi looked at her for a while before breaking the stillness of the hospital room, "Saku...I mean Kitaru-chan, just how much did you and Sasuke plan out? How much are you going to change?"

"We planned out the next year, teach Naruto what he was denied in school, toughen up Sakura-chan and bring Sasuke out of his shell and get him properly socialized and as close to how he was before Itachi did his deed. After that we would let things play themselves out. Sensei, I meant what I said about Naruto being very important to this village and the world at large. He's going to do many great things."

Looking down at the sleeping boy and the girl beside him she smiled until a sharp pain knifed though the mark Naruto had placed on her the first time they had made love. Closing her eyes she entered her own mindscape and made the jump to Naruto's. She gasped as she saw the Kurama she knew devour the last of his other half. In doing so he was now twice the size of his normal self and the cage that represented the seal was a wreck.

Looking down at the girl his eyes narrowed as he showed his teeth in a macabre simile of a grin, **"My little vixen, I'm happy to see you. I take it you've completed your missions?"**

"Yes Kurama, it's done. Naruto-kun is safe for the time being and Sasuke-kun should be turning away from his present path. As you could see, she's not going to hurt him nor leave him any longer. Ku, I need to know, will I die soon or will I live out my years watching over them?"

" **Ra, my little one, I honestly don't know but I think that since you've not ceased to be once you gave your younger self your memories then the chance is good that you will live out your days here with them. Now, I know that it's rude to say this to our mate but you need to leave as this battle has taken a lot out of me. I need to sleep but I'll let you know when I wake up."**

Sakura just nodded her head before she placed her hand on his muzzle. When the seal had been removed she could enter this space and actually hug the beast but that was way off if at all, looking up she had to ask him one thing,

"Ku? Am I really still you and Naruto-kun's mate?"

" **You still have the mark, it may or may not fade when he re-marks the younger you but yes, for the time being you're still our mate. Remember, foxes mate for life but in your case I won't complain if you find another good man to spend your life with later on. No go, we'll talk later, I promise. I need my rest."**

"Okay Ra, I'll leave to your rest. Thank you and should I find someone I'll make sure to get you and Naruto's blessing." Burying her face in his fur one last time she left the mindscape and returned to the present.

"Are you okay? Kakashi asked in a worried tone. Although this woman was older then him by a few years she was still his cute little genin so he felt as if he should protect her.

Kitaru smiled at the man, "Yes, more than alright. I was checking on Naruto-kun and Kurama, his tenant. The transfer was a success so by the time school starts up in a couple of days his control will be improved and his should be able to keep still instead of bouncing off the walls and just yelling out what he feels. Sakura-chan will be a big help and so will Sasuke-kun. If things go to plan our little brother will have his own little family watching over him. Now it's getting late and it's been a taxing and long day for me. I'm taking that bed over there so you better not peek on me or I'll tell him what you did. Do I have your word?"

"You do, I would never peek at you, you know that. According to what you showed me you're like my daughter and the boys my sons. Family doesn't peek, not even to see what I look like under this mask," he replied with a small laugh and his eye smile.

"Fine, just so we're in agreement. Good night Baka-sensei."

 **A/N2:**

 **Thank you for the wonderful reception of this story. I can't belive how many have marked this as a favorite or are following. I'm also surprised at the kind comments that I've received from some of my readers of Tip Of The Spear to those of you that just found my work, I thank you. That's not to say everyone likes what I'm doing, with in an hour of posting I got my first Hinatard telling me to get over it, NaruHina was the only ending that's acceptable.**

 **Of course like all NaruHina fans he was too cowardly to actually log in or make an account so like the rest, it died a very quick and lonely death. Look I get it, your ending only came about because of a contrived movie and a concentrated effort to not only retconn the earlier chapters but countermanding every earlier statement that was said about how the story was to end. So you have to loudly defend the lie that was foisted upon the fans. I'm sorry that Kishimoto spent fifteen years making Sakura the heroine of the story but a handful of scenes in the life of the story is not a romance planned from the start. Remember, Kishimoto himself said that his wife was not happy with how things ended. Sorry, but I and my readers don't care about the canon ending. If that was the case then there wouldn't be stories like this. It's been said before but I'll say it again, if you don't like my stories don't read them.**

 **Now that my rant is over I would like to say this, I created this story to help deal with writer's block with Spear and Untold stories, so this is not my priority story. Having said that, it is something that I want to do because almost every time travel story that has Sakura return to the past to change the future and reclaim Naruto never seem to get finished. Most of them last until chapter six or seven with another going to chapter eleven before the author quit. There are only two Naruto/Sakura time travel fic that were ever finished, a one shot and a thirty-one chapter master piece that unfortunately I've forgotten the names of both authors.**

 **Now, I plan on one or two more chapters before returning to Tip of The Spear so please bear with me and have patience after those are posted. I at least want to get past the bell test and on to their D ranks before returning to Spear. I don't intend to go into as much world building as Spear but I want to keep it interesting and different. I'm using the Naruto-pedia for my information as I do with all my other stories so it is rooted in canon in some form. Until next time...**


End file.
